


Locked In

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, james potter is the biggest wolfstar shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sirius and Remus had some kind of trouble and James knows how to fix it.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> DISCORD 24HR PROMPT: “locked in”  
> Limits: Writers are only allowed 5 lines of dialogue, Artists are allowed two colors ~~I didn’t pay attention and only used one smh~~


End file.
